


Take My Breath Away

by Fanfan_la



Series: Drabble Me This [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_la/pseuds/Fanfan_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thanks for taking me out tonight, Nini," said a fair-skinned brunette said, holding his boyfriend's hand and swinging it playfully. </p><p>The tanned brunette smiled, allowing his younger boyfriend to continue swinging their linked fingers together. "Any time, Hunnie. You know how much I've missed you lately," Jongin said taking them down the long path towards Sehun's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Cheeeese
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Cross-posted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/251853).

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, Nini," said a fair-skinned brunette said, holding his boyfriend's hand and swinging it playfully.   
  
The tanned brunette smiled, allowing his younger boyfriend to continue swinging their linked fingers together. "Any time, Hunnie. You know how much I've missed you lately," Jongin said taking them down the long path towards Sehun's house.  
  
"Mm. Exams sure are a killer, aren't they?" Sehun said, pausing the swinging in favour of simply looping his arm with Jongin's, watching as the sun began to set in the cloudy sky, its gentle hues making the road glow.  
  
Jongin hummed in agreement, a grinning on his lips when he decided upon something as they walked past several stalls. "Hold on a moment, Hunnie," he said, stopping their walk.  
  
"What is it?" Sehun asked curiously.  
  
"One second," Jongin said quickly, and asked Sehun to stay where he was for the moment. He walked over to a corner stall, which was just about to close, and fished out some notes to pay for something. He then came back over to his curious boyfriend.  
  
"What did you get?" Sehun asked, tilting his head.  
  
Jongin simply revealed a simple clip with a yellow star on it. "A star clip."  
  
Sehun raised an arched eyebrow. "I'm not a girl, Nini."  
  
Jongin let out a puff of air in amusement. "I know, Hunnie, I know. But I decided to get it because your fringe is in the way."  
  
"What wrong with that?"  
  
Jongin brushed the stray hairs from Sehun's face tenderly. "It covers your pretty face."   
  
Sehun flushed lightly, his cheeks tingeing pink. "Don't be so... flirty."  
  
Jongin laughed and kissed Sehun's pink cheeks. "I only do it to make you blush. It's adorable." Sehun protested against the word 'adorable' being related to him in any way, but Jongin hushed him and held the clip open with his fingers. He slowly slide it into Sehun's hair and clipped it into place so that the younger brunette had his fringe pinned and out of the way. "There's my beautiful Sehunnie."  
  
"I'm not beautiful, I'm handsome!" Sehun pouted as Jongin linked their arms again to begin walking. "Oh Sehun is not beautiful! You take that back, Kim Jongin!"  
  
Jongin stuck his tongue out playfully. "Nope. My Sehunnie is too beautiful to deny it."  
  
"Nini!" Sehun whined. "You're crushing my manly pride!" He moved his hand to lightly hit his boyfriend's arms when the dark sky glowed, lightning covering the clouds in a flash. The thunder came a few moments later, followed by a heavy shower of rain which quickly soaked Sehun and Jongin to the bone.  
  
"Oh crap!" Jongin cursed, taking Sehun's hand and dragging them down the path, the lampposts guiding their way.  
  
The boys continued to run, trying to find the nearest shelter to wait the rain out, and quickly found a closed store with it's retractable roof still open, which they made a beeline for.  
  
Jongin shook his hair off, trying to get rid of all the water logged in his locks while simultaneously wringing the water out of his clothes without taking them off. "Sehun, are you okay?" Jongin asked, slowly looking up to check that his boyfriend was fine.  
  
"I'm fine," Sehun replied as he twisted the material of his shirt to get the water out and sent a reassuring grin at his boyfriend, only for his expression to become confused. "Nini?"  
  
Jongin continued his gawking as Sehun called his name, unable to process the image before him. Sure, he called Sehun beautiful whenever he could to tease him even though it was true, but right at that moment he had never seen anything or anyone so _gorgeous_ in his twenty-one years of being alive.  
  
The lamplights from behind Sehun made it look like there was a glowing outline around his body, contrasting with the stormy sky in the back and making him look like a fallen angel, only innocent and temptingly corruptible. His wet hair made some strands fall out of the clip and into his face, almost like an intricate work of art that some of the most famous Italians would have painted with time-consuming care. The droplets of water were sliding down his face, the one catching Jongin's eye the most being the drop resting in the dip of Sehun's cupid bow above his coral lips, shining and so amazingly seductive Jongin was _so_ close to jumping the younger, oblivious brunette.  
  
"Jongin? Are _you_ okay?" Sehun asked, coming closer to the tanned male. He took a step forward, and that was all it took.  
  
Jongin gently pushed Sehun backwards, making them leave the safety of the shelter and hit a lamppost instead, Sehun's back pressed against the cool metal while Jongin had his hand leaning on the post above Sehun's head.  
  
Sehun frowned as the rain splattered them once more, his painstaking efforts to get his clothes dry useless. "Nini, what are you doing? We're getting soaked again-" Sehun broke himself off as he saw Jongin's facial muscles go from slightly lustful to awed, the tanned male's eyes staring at his face as if he was watching heaven be created before his very eyes. "Jongin, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Jongin brought his face closer, lips nearly touching Sehun's, the latter wanting to lean in and steal a kiss, but the tanned male spoke before he could. "Because you look mesmerisingly breathtaking, Hunnie. Do you have any idea-" Jongin stroked Sehun's cheek tenderly, letting the younger lean into the touch as the rain continued to fall. "-How much I love you?"  
  
Before Sehun could respond, Jongin leaned in and pressed the most tender of kisses against Sehun's wet lips, savouring the taste of the younger against his mouth. He couldn't imagine a better way to end a date like this, and he was glad it had rained, consequences be damned. He moved his arms around to circle Sehun's waist, tugging the latter closer to deepen the closed-mouth kiss, before tracing his tongue against Sehun's lips to pry it open and kiss the breath out of his boyfriend.  
  
Sehun gasped for air as he pulled away moments later, the heavy drops of rain still falling steadily on them, smiles on their faces as they stayed in the same position. "I love you too, Nini," he said, leaning his head onto Jongin's shoulder, the tanned male's arms still holding his waist. "So you better be prepared to look after me when I get a cold tomorrow," he added, grinning against Jongin's shoulder.  
  
Jongin let out a bark of laughter. "Anything for you, Hunnie."


End file.
